


Behind the Mask

by Akuma2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dancing, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-23
Updated: 2001-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero got a chance to see the real Duo behind his mask though it wasn't without price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a Heero-Duo dancing manipulation pic I sent to 1x2x1ML. The lemon scene is done for Sephy. *grins*

"one...two.. three..." Heero grunted as he moved with his partner. "One ...two...three..." His partner stepped on his foot and all Heero could do was to glare the sheepish looked face before him.

"Oops, sorry Heero." Duo grinned.

'Why do I have to teach him to dance?' Heero growled to himself. So far Duo have stepped on his right foot twice and his left foot once. It was enough to cut the last straw on Heero's nerve and make him stop teaching the braided boy, if not for the fact, Duo MUST be able to dance smoothly within this week.

They were currently staying in a school, which held a dancing competition, where a high OZ officer would be the judge. Their mission was to kill the certain judge. However they found out that the room, where the competition stage was, was well guarded. Only judges and contestants might enter while the audiences watched from far away or by television. They had calculated the distance if they attended the competition as an audience, but they found out it was too far to focus the target and big chance the people around them knew what they were about to do.

So they decided to disguise as the contestants and found a right time to shoot the certain judge with their hidden weapons while they were dancing with their partners on the stage. One big problem was Duo COULDN'T dance. So here he was, in the gym room late at night, teaching Duo to dance pretty well before the week ended.

"Heero? Are you okay?" Duo's voice pulled Heero from his thought. "I don't step on your foot too hard, do I?"

"I'm fine, baka." Heero glared. "Let's continue practicing. Remember to watch your step and follow the song's rhythm."

"Yes, teacher." Duo answered mockingly. He put one hand around Heero's waist and entwined the other one with Heero's while Heero's other hand found its place on Duo's shoulder. Heero cursed at the first place when he realized he had to act as Duo's female partner while teaching him to dance.

They moved again and danced around the room. It was only two minutes passed when Duo stepped on Heero's foot for the fourth time. Heero gritted his teeth and took a step back from Duo. He tried hard not to show his pain and masked it by glaring at his dance partner.

"Gomen, Heero." Duo grinned again, not once looking guilty, making Heero want to smash that heart shaped face with his punch.

"Why did you do that?" Heero growled.

"Huh?" Duo looked confused for a second.

"Don't toy with me. You *deliberately* step on my foot." Heero glared at his smirking partner who didn't deny the statement. "So answer me, what is your purpose in doing it?"

"Simple" Duo shrugged, putting down his cheerful mask. "I don't see any advantage for me in practicing the dance."

"Advantage? You need to be able to dance to enter the competition, baka. The guards will be suspicious if there's a contestant who can't dance but enter the dancing competition." Heero snapped. "Your cover will be blown and they will kill you in a instant."

"Ah... are you worried about me?" Duo smiled lazily.

Heero was surprised and stepped back at the question. What did this baka think? Worried about him? Hah! Duo was dreaming. Heero threw his death glare at the braided boy before him. "You can endanger the mission and blow my cover as well."

"Ah, you're worried about the mission, then?" Duo sneered. "Very well, let's make a deal."

"Deal?"

"Yes, a deal. I don't want to waste my time learning to dance without having any advantages. However if you give me what I want, I will show the best dance I have and finish the mission quickly."

"You want me to give you a reward for finishing the mission?" Heero growled dangerously.

"Nope I want my reward for putting up with this stupid dancing exercise." Duo's violet eyes looked sharply at Heero. "I'm not used to follow order, but I'll follow your order to the core if you give me what I want."

Heero thought for some seconds, realizing Duo was serious with his words. "What do you want from me?"

"I'll tell you when we have the deal." Duo answered.

Heero looked long and when he noticed Duo wouldn't show any weakness or looked away in any time soon, Heero nodded slowly. "Fine, finish the mission first and I'll give you what you want as long as it doesn't interfere with the other mission."

"Ninmu ryokai." Duo gave a feral grin that somehow made Heero feel uneasy. "In that case, I will tell you what I want once one of us finishes the mission then."

"Fine." Heero grunted. He predicted Duo wanted him to give him money or to do wear something silly. He could put up with it. Little he knew that what Duo wanted would change them forever.

~*~*~*~*~

The competition day finally came. Heero was slightly nervous but he didn't let it shown on his face. From the time they made a deal, Duo had followed Heero's every order to the core, but still he felt worried the braided boy would ruin the mission. Heero growled and decided to kill the braided boy if he really messed up with the mission. He focused his attention on the dancing stage where Duo was dancing with his female partner. Heero got the later number so he only had to dance if Duo failed to kill the judge.

Heero watched in amusement as Duo twirled his partner and then together they gyrated. That movement wasn't a thing you could master in few days. Duo must have learned dancing before this. Then Heero's eagle eyes caught something shiny between Duo's lips and the next second he knew, the thing had struck down the targeted judge, killing him effectively.

Poison needles.

Heero was speechless. He never knew Duo could use such trick and at that time he realized he didn't know much about Duo, except for the fact he was the Deathscythe pilot and they were on the same side.

The stage had become riot once the female judge, next to the dead judge, screamed hysterically. Heero and Duo also escaped, following the panicked contestants out of the stage area. Heero arrived first in their room. He quickly typed his mission report for Dr. J.

Heero was sending the message when Duo entered the room, smirking all the way. "Ninmu kanryou."

"Yes." Heero turned the chair and looked at the smug boy before him. "You have succeeded in killing the officer. I never knew you were good at using needles like that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Duo walked until he was in front of Heero.

Heero glared slightly. "Why didn't you tell me you could dance?"

"You didn't ask." Duo shrugged. "You just grabbed me and forced me to practice as if I'm a stupid person who never danced before. That hurt my ego as a dancer."

"And that's why you want a reward from me to make it up?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you owe me that."

Heero growled. "Fine, what do you want as the reward?" He saw Duo's violet eyes flashing. His heart pounding fast as the braided boy bent down until his head next to Heero's head and whispered to his ear.

"I want you."

Heero was surprised and felt something wet licked his earlobe. Before he realized what had happened, Duo pulled away and walked toward the door. "I still have something to do, so I expect you naked in my bed later tonight." With that, Duo walked out of the room, leaving Heero alone to process what he had said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero was lying on the bed when he heard the door's knob turned. He quickly sat up and watched as Duo entered the room. "Finally you're back."

"You're still here." Astonishment was clearly heard in Duo's voice.

"Of course, what do you expect me to do? Run away?"

"You know well I give you enough time to escape." The braided boy eyed Heero's naked body from head till toe as he approached the Japanese pilot on his bed.

"I'm not a coward." Heero crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I agree to do this and I will carry it on."

"Well," Duo sat down on the bed, next to Heero. "What if I decide to abuse you?"

"I did a lot of thinking about that and I trust you to keep the limit of your action."

"Trust me?" Duo laughed mockingly. "You don't trust me in completing the mission, but yet you trust your body to me?"

"I was wrong not to trust you and now is the first step to show my trust to you." Heero looked straight at Duo, who had stopped laughing and looked back at him seriously.

"You'll regret it." Duo whispered warningly.

"That's a consequence I will bear if my trust on you is misplaced." Heero answered calmly. He had done a lot of thinking since Duo left him after the competition and after long inner battle, he decided to consent to Duo's will as he did right now.

Suddenly a pain shot from his chest, making Heero gasped in surprise and pain. "Wha..t"

"You don't know me, how can you trust me?" Duo twisted the nipple between his fingers.

"I want to know about you." Heero panted, fighting the urge to shove Duo's hand away from his chest. "I want to know the real you beneath the joker mask you wear and I'm willing to give my trust as the payment."

Duo withdrew his hand. "That's a risky decision, you know."

Heero nodded. "I will take the risk."

Calloused fingers grabbed his chin and forced him to look straight at the violet orbs before him. "Why do you want to know about me?"

"I don't know." Heero answered truthfully. He also had asked himself about it and couldn't find the answer. He was confused and yet he still wanted to know about Duo.

Duo's eyes softened. "I'll accept that answer for now." The American boy pushed Heero to lie on the bed while his hand trailed down, caressing his chest, his navel, and his groin.

"Spread your legs, Heero." Duo whispered huskily.

Heero inhaled deeply and open his legs, giving access to Duo's exploring fingers. He sucked hard and bit his lips to keep his moan when Duo's digit brushed over his hardened flesh.

"Don't hold it. I want to hear you moan. I want to hear every sound you make, knowing it's me who cause you to do that." Duo's other hand joined the first hand in quest of exploring Heero's body. They touched, caressed, and kneaded the bare flesh of the Japanese boy, causing the said boy to moan loudly in no time.

Heero trembled when Duo's questing fingers brushed over his puckered entrance.

"This is your first time?"

Heero nodded.

"I'll try to make it least painful."

As one finger slipped into him, Heero realized Duo didn't promise him no pain because the American boy knew he would feel the pain like he was feeling at the moment.

"Are you in pain?" Duo asked as he pressed his dry finger deeper into Heero.

"A little." Heero clenched his hands tightly, keeping them on his side while all he wanted to do was to pull the intruding finger out of him. He had said he trusted Duo and he would hold onto that.

The finger withdrew as soon as he answered Duo's question. But before Heero could breath in relief, the finger penetrated him again. This time it was slick with something.... Like saliva...

"I appreciate your trust on me." Duo whispered near Heero's ear while at the same time he drove the second digit inside the Japanese boy's tight body.

Heero gasped and spread his legs wider, giving the fingers more space to be invaded. Those fingers slid deeper, wiggling and easing their way inside him. Heero suddenly jerked up when the slender digits prod something inside him that sent jolts of pleasure over his body.

"That's your prostate." Duo nibbled Heero's earlobe while his fingers prodded Heero's prostate over and over.

Heero felt his sensory overloaded. He was only aware of Duo's fingers inside him and Duo's tongue nibbling his ear. Suddenly the fingers and the tongue withdrew, leaving him feel empty inside. Heero opened his eyes, which he never aware of closing, and saw Duo sitting between his spread legs. "Duo?"

"On your hands and knees, Heero." Duo merely whispered the words, but it more felt like an order for Heero than when they were said aloud. Without protest, Heero rolled and got up on his hands and knees. He heard from behind him the sound of a zipper being pulled and what he thougt as spitting sound. And then something wet and slick was applied over his back end.

Another spitting sound and Heero felt a blunt tip touched his entrance. A hand encircled his waist as Duo's body hovered over his back. "Relax and let me in." The blunt tip pressed forward and Heero gasped as it tried to pry his back entrance open. He forced his body to relax as Duo had said and slowly the tip entered him.

Heero arched his back as Duo slid inside him slowly and steady, never stopped. He felt the pain of the penetration but as Duo slid deeper, the pain subsided. The American pilot only stopped once he had settled completely inside Heero. "So tight." Duo moaned near Heero's ear.

Heero was panting in his effort to stay calm and adjust to Duo. He could feel his inner muscles stretched and pressed, trying to accommodate Duo inside him.

Then he felt Duo pull away.

The Japanese boy inhaled loudly at the friction caused by Duo's manhood against his inner tissues. It felt so good, so heavenly. Duo kept withdrawing until only the blunt tip inside Heero and then pushed forward again, burying his aching need into Heero swiftly. Heero jerked up and cried out as the shoving prodded his prostate, sending waves of ecstasy through his nerves. Following his natural instinct, Heero pushed back, meeting Duo thrust after thrust.

They rocked faster and harder until at the point Duo was slamming into Heero, causing the Japanese boy rocked forward at every thrust. Heero gasped when Duo's hand closed on him and pumped him. Surrendering to the inevitably, Heero yelled and came, at the same time as Duo growled and thrust the final time into him, filling Heero with the proof of his passion.

Later when his orgasm had subsided, Heero found himself back on earth, on Duo's bed to be exact. He was lying on his side, with Duo behind him, spooning against him. The American's boy softened member was still buried inside him, strangely giving him some kinds of comfort. As their breaths became steady, Duo's arm and leg found its way over Heero, pulling the Japanese boy into the braided boy's embrace.

"No regret?" Duo whispered at the back of Heero's ear.

"No." Heero answered without thinking for he indeed had no regret. He trusted Duo not to harm him and his trust was unbroken. That was enough for him at the moment.

Duo became silent after that. The only sign the braided boy hadn't fallen asleep was his fingers, which was teasing Heero's nipples idly.

And then when Heero was about to close his eyes and sleep, he heard Duo spoke up.

"What do you want to know?"


	2. Behind the Second Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is done from 1st POV

"What do you want to know?"

Great, Duo Maxwell, you have dug yourself a grave. I didn't plan to say those words. I didn't realize it when the words flew out of my mouth and gave him a light to find a way into my buried secrets. I want to take the words back, to undo them, to cancel them, but he had already heard them and quickly asks me a question.

"Where did you learn to dance?"

I let out the breath I unconsciously held after the words escaped my mouth. Thankfully, that isn't the question I fear he will ask. If he asks about why I wanted him as my reward, why I wanted a boy like him instead of a sexy girl, I know I'll be defeated and my mask will be broken.

I don't want to admit I love him.

Still.... even though he asked the question I didn't dread answering, I don't like answering it. I don't like answering any questions that will remind me of my past. I want to say 'it's none of your business', but it was me who gave him permission to ask the question. And moreover... he has paid for it, hasn't he? He paid it with his virginity and I have no reason to deny him the answer.

Damn him.

I'm a sportive man so I told him what he wants to know. I tell him how Sister Helen taught me to dance and how I practiced hard just to make her happy. I tell him how I often stepped on my friends' feet and lost count of my mistakes, unaware I just poured my past to him. I keep mumbling about my dancing experience while my hand idly strokes his chest until we both fell asleep, with my cock still buried inside his tight body.

When morning came, I find myself hard inside his warm body. I nuzzle the back of his neck, twirl his nipples, and make a couple of thrusts into him, awakening him from his slumber.

He is tense at first, feeling confused but as his mind cleared from his sleep, the realization sinks in and he relaxes against me. "Do you want me again?" His voice is still hoarse from his sleep, but I hear every word he says. Want him again? Of course, what person in his right mind will deny such delicious release in the morning? I answer him by thrusting sharply into him, pleased to hear him gasp in surprise... and pain. He must be sore after my first not too gently penetration. This morning, I fu...take him slowly, thrusting into him while he lies on his side.

I bask in his scent in the aftermath after the morning activity, feeling so good to just lie there and hug him. What do the romantic people like to say at the time like this? Oh yeah, they wish time would stop. But I know my time doesn't stop for he asks me another question.

"Who's Sister Helen?"

Damn, how dare he ask that question. I tighten my hug around him, wanting to inflict pain to him, and to my shock, he purrs in delight. This is not the reaction I expect from him! He, Heero Yuy the Perfect Soldier, purring?! Does he feel so safe with me to let go his guard? Or is it because he trusts me as he said last night?

I'm still in shock and he is silent. Why? Why doesn't he ask more of his fucking questions? I shift and feel myself brush his inner tissues. I'm still inside him, not wanting to leave the warm cocoon in near time. It feels so good to be in there. Oh yeah, that's the answer of my question. I have fuc...damn, why can't I say that word? I have fucked many men and women and never feel hesitated to use that four-lettered-word. But with him... I can't bring myself to say it.

Whatever, I don't want to analyze myself. Better throw that thought far away and analyze him, instead. So he assumes I will trade one answer with one chance to fuc...damn... take him. He will realize soon that his assumption is wrong. This is the last time I put my cock inside him and the last time he will get answer from me.

I answer him like I answered his first question last night and then we lapse into silent. I feel somewhat lighter after telling him about my past. Hmmm, I must admit I like hugging him like this. He feels so good, like a home..... I must have dozed off for a while because I'm startled when he speaks up.

"Duo.... We have class in half an hour."

Class. Damn, I remember now the reason I hate morning. I want to skip the class, to just lie here with him, but we are undercover right now and it's the best not to make the other students questioning us. Reluctantly, I pull out from his warm body, somewhat feeling down because I can't fu..take him again after this.

He stands up and goes for shower, giving me a good view of his ass with my release leaking and trailing down on his alabaster thighs. I find myself hardened again at the sight and try hard to hold my lust.

I don't want him to know more about my past.

I may not take him again.

That resolution only lasts a few seconds. For the next thing I know, I'm in the bathroom, pinning him under the shower and thrusting into him. When we finish showering, he asks about Father Maxwell and I answer him straight away.

I have tasted the forbidden fruit and I can't stop taking it again and again. I realize it now.

I will trade my dark painful past with the forbidden fruit named Heero Yuy.

He is fidgeting in the class and I know he feels sore, because of me. I'm positive I'm grinning because he is glaring at me. I'm back wearing my joker mask while he wears his Perfect Soldier mask. Only when we are alone, we take off of those masks. However my mask doesn't prevent me from feeling the lust. The way he fidgeting makes me horny. I can't wait till we reach our room to be alone again.

I take him inside one of the stalls in boy's resting room during passing time. He protests first but soon gives up and let me slide into him. Of course, I must pay him after that. He asks about Maxwell's orphanage and I answer him. It's a suitable price to have his delicious body.

I take him twice more at that day and have to pay them by telling him about the massacre he asks me.

Sex with him becomes a daily need for me. The more he knows about my past, the lighter I feel and the hornier I become. I don't know how my libido and my past connected but it's there. When we leave the school a week later, I reach the record coming seven times in his ass for one day and he has got almost all my past in his hand. Almost.

I was wrong to think he has got over with his curiosity of my past.

After I took him inside Deathscythe's cockpit before going back to safe house, he asks about where I learn to use poison needles. Damn I have forgotten about that. I tell him my first lover taught me.

The next time I take him inside our safe house, he asks about that first lover.

It's hard to tell about Peter, my first lover. I thought he loved me and I told him all about my past without hesitation. But then he betrayed me and crossed side to OZ, using my past to take advantage of me.

I killed him with my own hand.

Heero is silent while I tell him about Peter. He is always silent at the time I answer his question and wait no matter how long it takes me to let it out. When I finish my story, I find his finger wiping the tears on my cheeks. I don't realize I have been crying. Damn, boys don't cry! I shove his hand and wipe my tears angrily.

I attack him and take him again. I'm angry and I'm hurt. I need something to release the long suppressed anger. Damn Peter, why he betrayed me? Why he crossed side to OZ? All for money? Does lover mean nothing for him? Damn him.

I pound into Heero. I know I'm rough this time, but I can't stop it. I thrust and thrust and thrust. Suddenly I come so hard that I black out without answering Heero's question.

When I come back, the day has turned into night. I blink several times, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness in the room. Memories of the day quickly return into my mind. I quickly locate Heero and find out I have been sleeping over him, still buried inside him. I slowly pull out and hear him writhing in his sleep. He must feel really sore this time.

I turn on the light and is shocked to know how many bite marks I have made upon him. Feeling guilty, I lift his slender body and carry him to the bathroom. I sink into the tub with warm water and seat him on my lap, facing me and watch him slowly come back to land of living.

He blinks to clear his sleep fogged mind and looks at me in confusion with his beautiful blue orbs. I ignore his look, take the sponge and start cleaning him. He winces when I scrub the sponge on one of the bite marks. I quickly lean forward and kiss the mark gently.

"Sorry." I whisper as I pull away from the mark and kiss the other mark, whispering my sorry again and again. I kiss every visible bite mark and he sighs in contentment, understanding what I want to tell him through the kisses. Does he ever feel hatred like I feel? I don't think so. Mad yes, angry often, but hatred never.

"Why don't you hate me for breaking your trust?" I whisper near his ear, kissing the bite mark I made on his neck.

"You don't break my trust." He whispers back.

I pull back and look at him. "I hurt you."

"Rough yes, but never hurting. You never hurt me."

"But..."

He cuts my words. "If you intend to hurt me, my face has been black and blue right now."

Well, that's true of him. His face is still as beautiful as ever, free of scratches. The only thing I did to him was applying too many bite marks.

He speaks again, drawing my attention from his bite marks. "You're angry at Peter."

I hate discussing about my past but I nod nevertheless. I keep my head bowed until he takes put his hands on each of my cheek and pull my face up to look at him.

"I'm not Peter." His breath brushes my nose as he leans closer.

When does he know me so well?

He knows why I hate telling my past to someone.

He knows why I don't want anybody knows me too well.

And strangely the fact that he knows all my past doesn't annoy me. It feels like he has the right to know and I'm contented with that.

"I won't betray you." He whispers again. His words like a salve to my wounds that kept opening after Peter's betrayal. Funny that his four words heal my wounds completely. I feel overwhelmed and lean forward, kissing him on his lips.

I kiss him for the first time since I made the deal with him.

I can feel him tense in surprise but quickly melts in my kiss. His lips were so soft, I wish I kissed him from the start but I know my reason not to kiss him. I even dodged and pulled away when he tried to kiss me in our previous couplings. But not anymore, not ever.

I pull away and quickly wash both of us. After working on the towel, I carry him back to the bedroom and lay him on his untouched bed. I slide next to him and he quickly turns and snuggles into me like he uses to do for the past days. I hug him and caress his back and hair. We lay there in silence for some moments until he once again breaks the silence.

"Why did you never kiss me on the mouth before?"

I chuckle. He still hasn't forgotten that I haven't paid him yet. I laugh out loud and freely for the first time after Peter's betrayal. It seems my plug has been pulled and the laughter flows freely from my mouth. I can't stop laughing. He looks at me in confusion and worries but he does nothing to stop me. Finally my laughter subsides and I get stomachache as the result but it's fine with me.

I look at him, smiling freely and genuinely that he looks at me in astonishment. He looks so cute that I can't help but kissing him again. It's night but I feel the room as bright as daylight, all because he is with me. And at that time, I know I don't dread answering any questions he asks me.

I'm not afraid to admit my feelings for him anymore.

"I only kiss the person I love." I give my answer and watch as emotions playing and changing on his usually stoic face. Surprise, shock, realization, understanding, and then acceptance. He now is like a blind person who is just given sight. He looks at me and smiles his first genuine smile.

"I love you too, Duo."

I smile back, not too surprised at his admission. I have guessed about it since the time he agreed to my deal. "Is that the reason why you want to know about me?"

He looks thoughtful as if he just got an answer he has been looking for so long. He then nods and smiles that melting smile again.

I kiss him.

He kisses me back.

We make love that night.

This time he doesn't ask me any more questions.

For he has known everything about me.

This time...

I ask him the question.

~OWARI~


End file.
